Don't Let Love Go
by Spirit-chick
Summary: Hermione and Ron are going out. Everything was going alright until, Hermione flirted with Harry. Ron got jealous, he and hermione argue for hours., until Hermione ran across the street and got hit by a car.
1. Summer Starts

Ok People I'll tell up front, I have grammar problems so any people who have a problem with can go now. So any who doesn't have problem, thank u and I hope ya'll enjoy my story.  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione are going out (happens later in chapters.). They were going fine until Hermione flirted with Harry. Ron got jealous, so he and Hermione argue for hours until Hermione had enough. So Hermione walks across the street without looking she got hit by a car and dies. Ron was really upset. A wizard told him, that he can only spend 5 days with her. Ron decided to make Hermione have the best days of her life.  
  
Chapter 1 Summer Starts  
  
It was the second week of summer and Ron is going threw a lot between his siblings. Like a week ago, when Fred and George put shaving cream in his hand and tickled his face with a feather. The next day, he woke up and he look like frosty the snow men with red hair. Ginny, in the other hand was talking about Harry all the time, even though she done it for years, it still bothers him.  
  
Anyways, when summer just started Fred kept teasing him how he thinks that Ron is really crushing on Hermione. Fred thought it would be a great way to start his summer by teasing Ron about Hermione. It was really aggravating; it was even more aggravating when Fred started to mention Hermione over dinner.  
  
"Hey Ron, why don't you bring your girlfriend over for dinner sometime, maybe ya'll can have a little date going on.", joked Fred.  
  
"What do you mean girlfriend, Fred?" asked Ron, while eating his steak.  
  
"What I mean by girlfriend, that I mean by Hermione", said Fred.  
  
"Now, I think that is a brilliant idea.", said Mrs.Weasley. "I think you should call her up tomorrow, ask her can her and her folks can come over for dinner Monday night?"  
  
"See, I told you George.", remarked Fred. Ron over here is in love with Hermione, I can't wait until Monday to see how he'll act around her."  
  
"Ron likes Hermione, Ron likes Hermione" ,teased Ginny.  
  
"Well Ginny likes Harry, Ginny likes Harry" ,teased Ron.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" ,shouted Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, Ron is just nervous over the fact that his girlfriend is coming to see him on Monday.",remarked George.  
  
"Mum, can you please tell them to shut up, It's really bothering Me." said Ron.  
  
"Ok, your brother had enough conversation about his ......." ,Said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Mum!", interrupted Ron  
  
"Kidding, I'm only kidding with you hon." said Mrs.Weasley. Now, let's eat and no more conversation about Hermione right now.  
  
Ron was relived; he was getting tick about his family teasing him about his best friend. So the Weasleys ate there dinner and had conversations about how there day went. Mr. Weasley discusses his odd day. He was going into the office minding his own business and realizes its cold very cold. So he kept walking until one of the workers, kept laughing and pointing at him. Mr. Weasley didn't realize that he forgot his pants, until he went to the bathroom. The family thought it was really odd. How can a man forget about his pants?  
  
After dinner, the Weasley's played Monopoly. Ginny, had brought too much places, which she had the family to work to get some money. It was kind of embarrassing what she made the family do. She told George to pick his nose and eat the buggers, even though it was gross, he rather eats buggers than to lose to his younger sister. When Fred was losing his money, she told him to lick his toes 5 times. So when it came to Ron, she told him to sing a made up love song about Hermione. Now Ron was really trying hard to win, so he made a love song about Hermione.  
  
"Oh Hermione, Hermione Your name sounds like birds chirping threw the air, How your smile is shiny like the sun, Oh Hermione Oh Hermione" ,singed Ron.  
  
"Wow! I enjoy doing this to ya'll" ,said Ginny, while paying Ron.  
  
"Yeah, well I can't believe I'm following you, Ginny." ,said Fred, while he was spitting out lint.  
  
"At least she didn't make you sing a song about Hermione.",said Ron.  
  
"That couldn't be all that bad, besides it is your girlfriend",said George.  
  
Ron wanted to get even with George. So unexpectedly, Ron got a gold circular shape pillow and hit George with it. George falls off the couch, hit his head, gets a square shape pillow and started to attack Ron. Ron and George kept running and hitting each other around the house.  
  
"Come on Ron, I know you can swing a lot better than that", said George.  
  
Ron saw a rug under George; he pulled it from under George. George falls and hit his again, but this time it makes a big boom sound. The sound was too loud; it was so loud that it woke up Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What in coronation is going on in here?!", shouted Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley saw the living room a mess. Monopoly cash and pieces everywhere, pillows across the room. Fred still spitting lint out of his mouth. Ginny is running from the manner to get out of the situation, but Mr. Weasley catches her without a doubt.  
  
"I want every last one of you to go to clean this room right this instance!",said Mrs. Weasley. "After that each one of you go straight to bed!"  
  
They did what they were told. It took 


	2. Dinner Time

Chapter 2 Dinner Time  
  
The next day, Ron got up and ate breakfast with his family. He noticed that George had a knot from last night battle of the brothers. Ron wondered how hard George hit his head. He hopes his brother will not bother to listen to his brother.  
  
"Aye look, lover boy is up!" joked George  
  
Ron did not pay attention to what his brother to his brother. He walks to the corner of the counter, pick up the phone and dialed Hermione's number. While he was waiting for a ring, Fred was making kissing noise towards. Finally, he had gotten an answer.  
  
"Hello!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hello, Hermione? Said Ron  
  
"Yes, this is she, like to ask who is speaking?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, this is Ron!" said Ron  
  
"Oh! Hi Ron, how are you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine, I just call you, to ask would you and your family would like to come over dinner on Monday?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice, thanks for the invite, but I have to go, bye," said Hermione.  
  
Ron hung up the phone, when he turned around he saw that his siblings were looking straight at him.  
  
"What, why are ya'll staring?" shouted Ron  
  
"Well, is she coming on Monday or not?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, her and her family is coming on Monday night." answered Ron.  
  
"Ron got a date how romantic, maybe we should buy Ron a suit!" teased Fred.  
  
"And maybe, we can buy Hermione some flowers for Hermione," teased Ginny.  
  
Ron did not care what his siblings said. He rushed to the dinner table, got what he wanted to eat, and sat down. While he was eating, George interrupted him. George got his bagel and a knife and put the knife inside the bagel's hole.  
  
"Hey look, it's Hermione and Ron said," teased George while pulling it, back and forth.  
  
"Knock it off, it's not even funny that's sick!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Aww come on Ron, you know you want to!" said George, while he was still doing the knife and bagel.  
  
Ron got mad and went upstairs. He did not bother eating the rest of his breakfast; he just wanted to be alone.  
  
(Monday Night)  
  
Everyone was excited to see the Grangers again. They set the tables and make sure everything was perfect. When they were finished, the doorbell rang. Mr. Weasley answered the door and welcomes the Grangers.  
  
"Well, hello there my I take your coats?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley took the Grangers coats, and sited them to the living room. Hermione was excited to see Ron because, she has not seen him for three weeks, and she missed him so much. She was so excited that she brought him a gold watch with his name on it. She wanted to wait until school start, but she had to give it to him now. Ron came downstairs and he saw Hermione wearing a red, short-sleeved shirt and a jean mini shirt. He could help notice her legs.  
  
"Hi Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey sexy, uh I mean Hermione." said Ron, while feeling embarrassed.  
  
In fact, Ron was so embarrassed, that he did not want to talk. Dinner was served. Hermione sat next to Ron. Ron was feeling nervous because, when Hermione sits down her skirt seem even shorter. He could not take one eye off her, he then wonder does he like Hermione. He kept thinking no, but that skirt gives him a fantasy.  
  
"Mmm, good steak Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione, while still eating the steak.  
  
Ron was horny, when Hermione said Mmm. It made him had a fantasy of him and Hermione doing it on kitchen table. He was on top and Hermione was on the bottom with her hair down messed up because of Ron. He had this fantasy until, Hermione said "breasts?  
  
"Ron! said Hermione, while snapping at Ron for attention for a chicken Breast.  
  
"What." Said Ron, while getting out of his fantasy.  
  
'Would you like a wing or a breast? asked Hermione.  
  
Ron was looking at Hermione's chest.  
  
"Ron!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Breasts, two big o giant breasts!" said Ron.  
  
"Ok, someone works up an appetite." said Hermione.  
  
Dinner work out great, everything was perfect. Ron's siblings were sure he likes Hermione. Come on he could not take his eyes off her for one minute.  
  
"Admit it Ron, you like Hermione and we know it.," said Fred.  
  
"I do not like Hermione, I told you so many times, and I don't like Hermione. said Ron, while going upstairs.  
  
"Well sure, but if you can't sleep at night it's because you are thinking about Hermione," said Fred.  
  
Ron settled to bed and falls to sleep. Later he realizes that he could not go to sleep. He kept tossing and turning. The only thing he had in his head was Hermione. He had her glamorous smile in his head. Then, he finally realized he likes Hermione. Now he is confused over the fact why he likes her. She was one of his best friends, how can he like her. He claims himself down, he knew it that it will be ok, but he wonders how do Hermione feels about him and How he going to tell her. 


End file.
